Make One Happy
by Ramus V
Summary: Sometimes is not meant to be, and after one love ends, the most important thing is to find someone to make you happy. First person PoV.


**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**SO here it is, my first Flippy X Petunia fic, I like these two together. **

**Humanized, cuz they all look pretty awesome in anime version. **

* * *

"You are breaking up with me..." I looked perplexed to Flalky, her voice did not became more than a whisper, she kept talking but I ignored, it could not be, she was everything to me, she was the one fixing me. I got up from my sit, but before I could go any further her hand gripped my arm, she was definitely not strong enough to hold me, but for a moment we both looked each other in the eyes.

"All we got to do, is just be friends." She spoke again in a whisper, I am not a person that cries, but when you lose the thing you have left, it is cold, you feel numb, and any hope that love gave you one day, it becomes a heavy pain in your heart.

"I don't need your pity..." I wanted to scream, I wanted break something...I wanted to break her, but I couldn't, all I could do was walk away from the restaurant, it was bad enough of a day, then started to rain, and a tear fell from my eye, I crossed my arms and walked alone in the rain.

I walked far away, as far as I could, until my legs could not stand me anymore, then I fell in the cold ground, I don't know where I am, I know I am in the forest, the ground is full of dirty and dead leafs, I really can't care less, I might as well rest.

It is dark, and the sounds of the war pollutes the place, I look forward to see him, the crazy man who cursed my life with his cruelty, we cross our arms in union, this mad man shall not be named, no matter how people decide to call him, he is little more than a shadow.

"It is all your fault, you know this, don't you?" There is no answer, I fall in my knees covering my ears, I hate this loud sounds, I hate how horrible the W.A.R was, I curse the day I decided to join the army.

"Wake up, please wake up." I hear a soft voice calling for me, a soft hand caress my hair, there is a nice food smell in the air, the tension I felt moments ago, it washed away because of this sudden wave of warmth. Slowly I opened my eyes, to see a smiling Petunia, blushing heavily I tried to put myself together, putting her hand in my chest she stopped me.

"Relax now, I was quite scared to see you." She spoke in a solemn voice, it was not a real surprise, most of my ,so-called friends, wouldn't hang around, Flaky was the only one that ever gave me a chance...well in the beginning I guess they all did, but my violent outbursts, drove them off. I shifted uncomfortably, sitting, while I tried to find any clue of what time is it, Petunia got up, she grabbed my arm, which made me look to her face.

"I am sorry, I really didn't mean like that." Petunia eyes are focused, she rarely show any emotion, but I could see some worry, she adjusted her glasses, my face distorts in a sad expression. I hug her, my eyes are sore, and I start to cry.

"She left me, she gave up on me." I don't like to cry, I hate when people have pity on me, but I couldn't hold any longer, there is only so much that one can take. I feel her arms hugging me back, she sings a soft tune, with an extremely calm and steady voice.

"Flippy, do you think Flaky is a coward?" Petunia asked in a calm whisper, sitting me in the couch she kept talking to me, whipping the few tears I shed, I tried to recompose myself.

"We were always impressed,me Giggles, Lammy, I trust you are aware of you little...problem." She crouched, looking me in the eyes, crossing her arms, she got back in her lecture.

"Anyway, Flippy, get better soon." Looking down, her face became a sad grin. She left the room entering what I guess is the kitchen.

I lay in the couch, covering my eyes with my arm and I try to relax, but one thought keep coming back: I am the right one to her?

She never seemed to be very confident, we rarely were together alone. Maybe she never really enjoyed our time together, I could hear the rain getting stronger, maybe it is my fault after all, I always tried my hardest to make her happy, but I really couldn't control myself, I wonder if it was all for waste.

"Flippy, I made dinner, is nothing fancy, but then again, you were a soldier once, I don't believe you are a picky eater." Petunia spoke in a bored voice, sitting in the sofa I saw her, Petunia was a truly gorgeous girl, she is worthy...killing it.

Collapsing in my knees, I cover my ears with my hands, what messed up thought was that? I feel every inch of my body, strongly convulsing. I feel Petunia's hands in my back, I look at her with an worried face. God I need to get out of here, I try to get up, but Petunia makes me turn, she kiss me.

We both blush, I cannot think into something to say but:

"Why?" She never showed any sign, she was always cold, but this night...maybe she really likes me, maybe...but then again, I may be not good for her too. Putting her hand in my face, I cannot help but cry, I will be always alone, I have no chance. She caressed my face, humming a sad tune.

"I will cast over you...a magic spell, to easy all the pain that you must have felt." Kissing me again, she makes me sit, it cannot be...why? She hugs me, and I hug her back, but since I am sitting, I can only hug her waist, she keeps humming that tune.

"Flippy, I will make you better, I promise." She look me in the eyes, I cannot help but smile.

"Thank you, Petunia."

For the rest of the night we kept together, talking making each other laugh, making each other happy.


End file.
